My Love Story
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: Chitoge wants Raku to be hers. She tired of just being his friend & fake girlfriend. She changes thing. This desc is terrible but I promise the fic is better! Raku x Chitoge


**Hey erry body! Here with another fic for another anime. This time it's a Nisekoi, Raku x Chitoge fic. I watched the anime recently & I wasn't satisfied with how it ended. No kiss. No confession. I got triggered so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy. (Ps: I know the entire manga isn't animated yet but still)**

I walked into the classroom with Raku by my side.

"Master Raku!" I heard a yell.

I grabbed Raku by the arm & pulled him closer to me. At that instant, I saw Marie fly by & hit the ground. She pushed herself up & glared at me. I glared right back.

"Thanks Chitoge."

"No problem."

I walked over & sat at my desk. Raku did the same. I turned my head & looked at him. I want to tell him how I feel. I want us to be a real couple, not just a pretend one. I want us to go on real dates. I want... him.

"Hey Chitoge, are you feeling all right? You've been staring at me for the past few minutes."

I blushed as I looked away.

"I-I'm fine. Stupid beansprout," I said looking down at my desk.

Homeroom started soon after that.

I reached down into my bag & pulled out my lunch. As I set it down on my desk, I noticed Raku was staring.

"What is it, Darling?" I asked, looking at him.

"It's nothing," he said looking away.

I then heard his stomach growl.

"You forgot to pack a lunch, didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah."

I can use this.

"I'll share mine with you, on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You have to treat me to ramen after school today."

"Sure."

Yes! Free ramen & alone time with Raku! Score! After I had eaten about half of my lunch, I passed my chopsticks to Raku. I got kinda embarrassed when he didn't wipe them off, but instead just started eating.

The rest of the school day went by slowly. Nothing interesting happened. When school finally ended, Raku & I headed to my favorite ramen restaurant.

On the way there, I noticed there were some girls from school behind us. This gives me an idea.

"Raku," I said in a whisper, "hold my hand."

"What? Why?"

"There are some girls from school behind us. With how long we've supposedly been together, it'll be suspicious if we don't."

"Yeah, you're right."

Raku then reached over & lightly grabbed my hand. It wasn't much, yet it still caused my breath to hitch & my heart to beat faster.

After a little bit of walking, we reached the ramen shop. As we walked in, I felt the warmth of Raku's hand leave mine. My hand felt cold. Raku went up to the counter & sat down. I sat beside him. Raku ordered both our usuals.

" You could've let me order my own. Stupid beansprout."

"I'm sorry Chitoge. Were you gonna order something different," he asked with a smug grin.

"Do you want to be hit?" I asked glaring at him.

That wiped the grin off his face quick as he wave his hands in front of his face. Our orders soon came & we started eating. It tasted delicious.

"Delicious as always Nagisa," I said to the chef (Nagisa was the first name that came to mind).

"So you _can_ compliment people," Raku said.

"I swear I'm gonna punch you if you keep going."

He went quiet & kept eating. After we finished, we bid Nagisa goodbye & started home. No, I don't want this to end yet. Think of something. Ummm...

"Hey Raku," I said, still trying to come up with something.

"What's up?" He stopped & turned to face me.

Come on brain! Think! I got it.

"Can we go watch the sunset?"

"Why?"

"Because... it's peaceful & I enjoy it? Why do you ask? Do you have other plans?"

"Well, no."

"Then let's go," I said while walking by & grabbing his hand.

I pulled him behind me as we walked to a nearby park that had a ledge overlooking the city. It was late & the sun was already sinking. Raku let go of my hand & walked over & say on a bench facing the horizon. I walked over & sat as close as I could without it being awkward.

I felt a yawn coming up. I tried to hold it in but it still managed to slip out.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Wanna head home?"

"I'm not that tired."

I say that, but his shoulder was looking like an appealing pillow. I ever-so-slowly leaned over & laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him shift under my weight. Probably wondering what I'm doing. What _am_ I doing? I would never usually do this. I know why. It's because it's getting harder & harder to keep these feelings under control.

I opened my eyes slightly to watch the sunset. I glanced over to look at him to see he was watching the sunset too. I then caught a glimpse of his lips. They were so close. If I just angled my head up slightly & leaned in...

I acted on my feelings & leaned in. Our lips brushed together for a few seconds before I pulled away. Those few seconds didn't last long enough. I laid my head back on his shoulder. I felt his head jerk over & look at me.

"Chitoge..."

"Please let me have this," I begged as I wrapped my arms around his. "Even if you don't feel the same. Even if you don't love me like I do, just let me have this."

He stayed quiet. I was scared that I had just ruined our relationship until I felt him softly grab my chin, lift my head up, & kiss me.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this. I was up until** ** _*glanced at clock*_** **11:10 at night writing this so I hope you enjoyed. Favorite, follow, review, & all that fun stuff. Cya next time!**


End file.
